Soul Or Kid?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This Is My First Maka x Kid x Soul Fic. It's Been A Great Hit XD
1. Soul Or Kid?

Kid was straightening one of his many paintings that hung in his home. Liz and Patty were sitting at the table doing their 'girl' stuff. Liz looked over to Kid and sighed, then she looked to her sister. Her sister was being odd as usual. Liz looked down to her newly painted nails. "Hey Patty." The blond looked up from her stuffed bear and looked at her sister. "What is it sis?" Liz covered her sisters mouth, she didn't want Kid to hear the conversation they were about to have. "Keep your voice down, I have a question for you." The blond didn't respond, she just tilted her head to the side. "What kind of girl do you think Kid likes?" Patty smiled and said, louder then she meant, "A SYMMETRICAL ONE!" Liz lowered her head and saw that Kid's eyes darted to her clueless sister. Liz quickly slipped out of the room.

Patty was walking towards the room that her and her sister shared when she was pulled onto the balcony. "Hel- Oh sis, what are you doing up here?" Liz smacked her head. "Patty, I told you to be quiet earlier, can't you do what your told for once?" Once again the clueless blond tilted her head in confusion. "So... you think Kid would want a symmetrical girlfriend right? Who do we know that is symmetrical?" The two thought for a minute or so but came up with nothing. "Sis why do we have to think of someone symmetrical?" "Because maybe Kid would like a girlfriend ever thought of that?" "Oh my gosh sis! I know someone who is symmetrical!" "Who, who?"

Maka was reading one of her many books when there came knocks to the front door. Maka put down her book and got up from the couch and headed for the door. When she opened it she saw Liz and Patty in the doorway. "Hey guys, can I help you?" The two sisters were looking at Maka very strangely, almost as if they were examining her. "Ah guys?" The blond looked up to Maka and smiled. "Shes perfect sis!" "I agree Patty!" "Woah wait guys, I'm perfect for what?" Liz laughed. "To be... never mind, you will find out." The two ran out and disappeared. "Well that was... unexpected..."

Maka was walking down the hallway while talking to Soul. All of a sudden Liz and Patty blocked their path. "Maka!" "Oh ah... hey guys, what's up?" "Maka we are gonna hook you up on a date tonight!" Soul had to catch Maka, or else she was gonna fall on her butt. "Whaaaaat? But ahhh... With who?" Liz and Patty shared looks before they began laughing. "It's a surprise!" "C'mon Maka, we gotta get you ready!" The two sisters both grabbed one of Maka's arm and litterly dragged her away. "Oi, Maka!" "I'm sorry Soul!_" What about our date_? Soul lowered his head and walked away.

Maka had, had enough hair pulling for one day. Maka stood up and backed away from the two girls, and the evil brush that kept hurting her. "What is going on? I want to know who I'm going on a date with first of all!" Liz was the one to respond. "Maka we want you to go on a date with..." Liz mumbled the name purposely. "Who?" She mumbled the name again. Maka walked up and grabbed Liz's shoulders. "Who!" "Kid!" Maka's eyes widened, and she backed away. "Kid is your surprise date! Please don't hurt me!" Maka had no words, except... "D-does he know hes going on a date with me?" The blond began jumping up and down. "Yes!" "We had to tell him or else he wouldn't even consider going." Maka sat down on the bed. "He.. he knows it's me?" "Yes, he apparently likes you Maka, he said your the closest to symmetrical he knows for a girl. And you know Kid, that's a major complement." "Wow... I had no idea..."

Soul was at home sitting on the couch, he was trying to think of someone who he knew, that would agree to a date with Maka. _The only guys that she might have a chance with are either Black Star or Kid. Black Star would never go on a date with Maka, and Kid... Maybe... If he thought she was 'Symmetrical'. _Soul thought for a second, Maka might be symmetrical in his eyes. "That's it! I gotta find Kid!"

Back at Kid's home, in Liz and Patty's room, Maka was still speechless. "S-so Kid... Likes me?" "Yes, you should feel pretty honoured you know." Maka looked up to Liz. "How so?" "Well he** is **Death's son. And Kid doesn't like just any girl." "True... But to tell you the truth I did have another date I was going on tonight..." "They can wait Maka, this is Kid were talking about. Maybe you will find that you like him too." Patty was looking around the room when her eyes landed on the clock. "Oh sis! She's gotta go!" Liz looked over to the clock and nodded. "Ready Maka?" Maka shot a look of panic at Liz. "Not even close!"

The two pushed Maka out the door and down the stairs to the front door where Kid stood. "Ah hi Kid." Maka tried to smile through the panic that shot through her veins. "Are you ready to go?" _Kid looks and sounds so calm. _She thought. "Ah one second." Maka ran up the stairs to the bathroom and the two sisters chased after her.

Kid was standing around patiently waiting for Maka. He could tell she wasn't quite expecting to be going on a date with him. Just then there came a knock to the door, Kid opened it to see Soul standing in the doorway, out of breath. "Ah hi Soul." "I-it's you... isn't it?" Kid's face twisted in confushion. "What was me?" "You... are going on a ... date with Maka... right?" "Yes I am." Soul didn't expect him to sound so calm about it. "So ... You like her?" "Yes.. I suppose you could say I do. But why are you here?" "Ah no reason." Soul lowered his head and waved before walking away. Kid thought of going after Soul to see what was wrong but stopped when he heard the door open upstairs.

The girls finally came down the stairs. Maka smiled to Kid the best she could, she was still nervous as hell. "Sorry about that Kid.. I just needed a moment." Kid smiled and held out his hand. "That's fine." Maka took his hand and they both walked out the door. "Aww! Hey sis! Why are you crying?" "I-I feel like a proud mother, watching my daughter go on her first date!" Patty patted her sister's shoulder. "There, there sis."

Maka and Kid walked down the street, arms linked. The town seemed pretty deserted. That's when she realised something. If they get attacked, neither of them have their weapons. "Ah Kid..." "What is it Maka?" "If we get attacked... neither of us have our weapons..." Kid laughed. "It will be fine Maka, I'm Death's son remember? That means I'm a shinigami. We will be fine, trust me." She smiled, she felt safer all of a sudden, she moved in closer to him, tightened her grip on him, and found herself smiling. As they walked in silence, arms still linked she found herself thinking about Soul. She missed him. They always had this special connection. She loved him. But now... she feels she might like Kid... more then a friend.

Maka and Kid walked back from the dinner they had just had. They had alot of fun. Maka never realised how funny Kid was. "I had alot of fun tonight Kid... Thanks." Kid grabbed her hand and slithered his fingers through hers. "Me too. Maybe we should do this again sometime." "Yeah we should." Maka and Kid continued to walk in silence, then she realised they both forgot that she lived in town, so they ended up at Kid's place instead. "Oh I guess we forgot to stop at your place." Maka couldn't help but to laugh. "It's ok. I want to talk to Liz and Patty anyway." "Haha, ok."

Maka and Kid walked in the house, she was still holding his hand. Liz and Patty were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Liz looked up and saw the couple and smiled. "Looks like you two had fun!" Maka finally realised she was holding Kid's hand and let go. "I will be back in a moment girls." Kid then walked up the stairs out of the room. When Maka thought he was out of ear shot she let everything out."Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! I had a great time with Kid tonight!" Patty and Liz hugged Maka, happy for her.

Kid returned and called Maka over. She followed him upstairs to the balcony. "Oh this is such a nice view!" "It isn't as nice as the view I see." She looked from the moon to Kid. _He looks so handsome with the moonlight on him_. Maka thought. "Oh Kid." She laughed. "I'm serious Maka. I've never seen someone so symmetrical in my whole life, I'm not even completely symmetrical." Maka couldn't believe the words that she heard coming from his mouth, she had heard him talk like this about items, but never a human. "K-kid..." Kid moved in closer to Maka. She knew this was it. It was the perfect scene. Kid moved in even closer. Their noses almost touching, his breath mixing in with hers, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Maka moved in closer and was captured by Kid's lips.

Kid had never kissed anyone before, this was all so new to him, be he had to learn quickly because Maka began licking his bottom lip. Kid parted his lips and mixed his saliva with hers. Maka threw her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. When the kiss broke they were both breathless. Maka put her arms around Kid and hugged him, he responded and put his arms around her. Maka wasn't sure what she was going to do. Soul or Kid? She decided not to worry about it right now, she was just going to let herself live in the moment and she was happy she did, that night had been amazing, and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Author's Notes: I made this because I was think about how Maka **really** is symmetrical. Its actually kinda odd! XD Well I feel bad for Soul :( but I don't know maybe I'll make another chapter to this or something, let me know your optinion, I might anyway XD Anyway give me your idea, and tell me if it was good or bad XD Bubyee!


	2. How Am I Gonna Get Out Of This One?

Maka woke up with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She could not believe the night she had with Kid. She was going over the night in her head when she remembered about Soul. The warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach disappeared instantly. _Ohhh what am I going to do? _She got up and walked out of her room to the kitchen, but instead of an empty room, there was Soul and a breakfast waiting for her. "So your finally awake." "Ah Hi Soul..." "How did your **date **go?" He almost spit the word at her. "I ah... It was ok..." Maka sat down at the table in front of the food Soul made for her. "Why do I get the feeling your lying to me?" He began to move in closer, and he was using a tone that creeped her out. "I-I'm not..." "Lier!" "Huh?" "I talked to Liz and Patty, they said that you had a great time! What happened to us Maka?" "Soul... I.. I'm sorry, I was forced on the date... I just kinda enjoyed it after... Don't hurt me..." Soul backed away from her a bit. "Maka I would never hurt you, you know that..." He walked out of the room and all she heard was his bedroom door slam behind him. _I'm so stupid! _She put her head in her hands and began crying silent tears.

The week had been slow. Maka and Soul hadn't talked for days now. According to Liz and Patty, Kid was off doing something for his dad, alone. She felt so bad, no matter how hard she tried Soul wouldn't even act like she was there. Everyone was in class when there came a knock to the classroom door. Spirit appeared. "Maka and Soul must come with me to the death room." "Oh... Guess you two can skip dissecting today." "Thank you Professor Stein."

Spirit, Maka and Soul all walked silently to the death room at a fast pace. "What is going on Papa?" "Lord Death wants to see you two." They finally reached the death room and Lord Death was standing there as usual. "Hey guys!" "Lord Death, you wanted to see us?" "I did... Oh yes! I have a mission for the two of you. There is a human who's soul has become a kishin egg. He lurks here in town. I choose you two for this mission because he's not just any ordinary human..." "Yes Lord Death, were on it." "Yeah, sure..." The two walked out.

Maka and Soul were walking through the alley's in town, but still in silence. "See anything Soul?" "Hmph!" "Soul I told you I'm sorry, can't you just accept it?" "No I can't Maka! Don't you get it?" "Get what?" "Ahh! Never mind!" She stopped in her tracks and grabbed Soul's shoulder. "Tell me... Please Soul..." Soul turned around to look at her. "Please just tell me." "Ahhh Maka... It wouldn't matter to you anyway..." He lowered his head. "Yes it does Soul!" "If it mattered to you... you would have understood already." "Ahhh stop going around in circles and just tell me!" "Maka... I love you..." "Y-you... What?" "I love you ok? There I said it. Now lets go find this guy." "Wait..." "Hn?" "You love me?" "Yes ok, now can we go?" "Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed. "I was going to last night when we were** supposed **to go on our date. But you ended up going with Kid instead. And on top of that you like him back." "Oh Soul.. I'm so sorry!" Maka wrapped her arms around Soul and he did the same.

The two stood there hugging for a while, they both lost track of time. "Hahaha, ohh how sweet!" The two broke and looked on a top of a roof were an odd man was. He wore a black mask and had what looked like a sword in his hand. "Soul, that's the guy!" "Ok." Soul turned into a scythe, and Maka caught him. "Sir your soul has become a kishin egg and were here to-" "Yeah, yeah... Your here to take my soul, blah blah blah. I've heard this one to many times. You cant get me, your just kids! Ahaahaha!" "Y-you've been hunted before?" "Haha- huh? Oh yeah, I have, your from the DWMA right?" "Y-yes..." "Yeah, I've been bothered by you kids before. " "Oh no..." "You know what little girl? You soul looks mighty tasty, I think I'm going to take it." "You'll have to get through me first!" "S-soul..." "C'mon Maka, lets finish this guy!" "Alright!"

Maka ran towards the man but he flipped off the building and ended up behind Maka. He came running at her with his sword straight. She managed to just dodge it. "This guy is fast!" "Focus Maka!" "Right!" The man came at them again and but she blocked using Soul. Soul cried out in pain, his blade had something wrong with it. "Soul!" Maka backed away from the guy. "I'm ok, there's something up with his blade though." The man came at her again with inhuman speed. Once again Maka blocked but this time the hit was so powerful Soul was knocked out. Soul turned into a human again and flew across the pavement, that left Maka standing alone. "H-help..." Maka ran to Soul, but he was unconscious. "Oh no..." "Hahaha... Piece of cake... Damn now I'm even more hungry... Oh well I'm about to eat. Ahaha!" "Soul I'm so sorry... I love you..." Maka bent down so her head was laying on top of Soul's. She was preparing herself for end.

The man was laughing. When he stopped he got into position and was just about to run at them when something hit him. Maka looked up and saw a shadowy figure on top of the roof he was minutes ago. "Leave them alone you bastard!" "Ahhh what? You had back up? What the fuck?" The shadowy figure jumped down and turned out to be Kid, Liz and Patty. "Guys!" "Ugh... You disgust me! Look at how off balance you are!" "Huh I'm not off balance, I stand just fine!" "You will not live to see another day!" Kid began shooting bullet after bullet at the man. His soul finally appeared and Patty ate it. Liz and Patty returned to human form. The three walked over to Soul and Maka. "Is he ok?" "Yeah, just unconscious. Thanks guys. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." "Thank Kid, not us, when his dad told him what mission you were on he said were coming to get you guys." "I don't get why dad would put you two on this mission... He knew scythes are useless against him." "That's why Soul is unconscious?" "Yes... Lets get home."

Soul opened his eyes, he recognised were he was. He was in his room in his own bed. He looked around but saw no one there. He got up and walked to the kitchen to see Maka reading a book at the kitchen table and food waiting for him. Soul said nothing, he just sat down and began eating his food. "How you feeling?" "Huh... Oh good. What happened?" "Apparently Lord Death forgot that scythes are useless against that guy from yesterday." "Oh my god! Am I dead?" "Haha no. You were knocked unconscious. We were about to get killed but Kid came out of no where and killed him." "Hn... Kid..." "Soul please let that go. Wanna go on a date tonight?" "What seriously?" "Yeah." "Well then sure.. But wont Kid be mad?" "Soul hes not my boyfriend. He was just a date, a trial thing, I guess would be the best way to explain it." "Well ok... If your sure." "I'm sure. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Lord Death apologises about last night and says that if you need the day off from school you can.. Have a 'cool' day. Ahaha." "Oh yeah, haha laugh it up. Awesome, I think I'll do that then." "Ok then I'll see you when I get home, and then we can go on our date." "Oi, Maka!" "Hn, Yeah?" "I ah... Be careful." "I will Soul." She smiled and walked out the door.

Maka was walking down the hall when Kid appeared in front of her. "Oh sorry Maka, I didn't see you there." "It's ok." "So ah, is Soul ok?" "Oh yeah, he's fine. Hey Kid?" "Yeah?" The two began walking down the hall. "There's more to it then your dad just 'forgetting' isn't there?" He sighed. "Unfortunately yes." "So then if he didn't forget, why did he send Soul and I on that mission?" "Because of me." "Because of you?" "Patty opened her big mouth and dad found out about my date with you. He wanted me to save you guys. To impress you. My dad is odd that way. He's done this to me one other time, but it was years ago." "I see..." "Yeah so I'm so sorry. I guess it's kinda my fault." "It's ok, It wasn't your fault. Soul and I are ok and that's what matters." "Yeah..." Kid leaned in and pressed his lips to Maka's. She had no words, but she still responded. The kiss broke and Kid said bye before running off. Maka looked around and a few kids were whispering_. Great! How am I gonna get out of this one_?

* * *

Author's Notes: Muahahaha the suspense! XD Well i know how I'm gonna do the next chapter, I just figured I'll leave the suspense XD If you got any idea's on how to continue the next chapter I'd love to hear it XD Sorry if Soul was a bit OOC in this chapter :P MUAHAHAHA I'm hyper XD


	3. I'm So Sorry!

Everywhere she went, kids were talking about the kiss she had with Kid. She couldn't escape it no matter what she did. It's only a matter of time until Soul found out. As she walked home she kept worrying that Soul already knew. Maka got home and went to open the door to her home, but oddly it was locked. _Soul must have gone out. _She searched through her pocket and found the house key. When she walked in Soul was standing right in front of her. "Soul! You scared me." "Haha, Sorry." "Umm why was the door locked?" "I forgot to unlock it after I woke up, when I heard you try and open it, I came and stood here." "You mean you've been sleeping all day?" "Yeah, that a problem?" His face twisted in confusion. "Ah no. Just wondering." "Oh ok... Ready for our date?" "Haha, I will be in a second." Maka walked away towards her room and changed into a pink tank top and jeans. She let her hair down and brushed through it. When she walked out Soul was standing at the door smiling at her. "You look great!" "Ah thanks, So do you." "Well lets go." "Kay..."

Maka walked hand and hand with Soul. She felt like she was going to be sick. All the kids on the street were pointing and laughing. If one of them actually were to say something, she'd be screwed. She guessed Soul thought people were acting weird because they were walking hand and hand. She was also worried that Kid might appear out of no where and flip out or something.

The two reached the restuant they were going to eat at. Soul held open the door for Maka and she walked in. The place was beautiful. _It's so... Symmetrical... Oh my god! Why do I care about symmetry? Oh no... This would be the kind of place Kid would eat at! _"Ah Soul..." "Yeah?" "Maybe we should eat somewhere else... This place seems pretty packed." "I already reserved us a seat, it will be fine Maka." "Ohh ok." _I'm screwed. _

The dinner went good. Maka lucked out, Kid was no where in sight. Soul and Maka walked to the bridge and stood there under the moon light. _He's so handsome... Shit! This is basically the same as when I was with Kid. Dammit! _"Maka what's wrong?" "Hn? Nothing?" "I know your lying to me. You've be acting weird all night." "It's nothing Soul. I just... Don't feel my best." "Wanna go home then?" She nodded.

When they got home Maka went right to her room. She closed her bedroom door before she flopped onto her bed and tried hard not to cry. She didn't know what to do. She loved Soul, they had a special connection, but on the other hand Kid treated her like she was a queen, and being liked by Kid is not something to just shrug off. _I'm not actually attached, just dating, so as long as I only do that... for now... it's ok... right? Oh who am I kidding? It's not wrong but it's not nice either. _Maka was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear someone knocking on her door. "Maka!" "Hn, Oh yeah?" Soul opened the door. Soul was shirtless and had pj pants on. She was used to it though, they **did **live together. "Are you sure your ok Maka?" "Yeah, I'm sure." "Maka stop lying." "Hn?" "I can sense your wavelength, I know something is bothering you, and it's not that you 'don't feel your best'." She sighed."Fine you got me... I have to tell you something..."

Soul sat down beside Maka on her bed. "Soul I- I'm so sorry!" She put her hands over her face and began crying. "Whoah, wait, sorry for what?" "S-soul... After school today... I bumped into Kid and he told me that his dad purposely sent us on that mission, he wanted us to get hurt... So Kid to come and save us. And then... then..." "Then what?" "I didn't know he was going to do it! If I knew I wouldn't have let him!" "I don't understand Maka!" "Kid kissed me after school!" Maka flopped over on her side crying on her bed. Soul just sat there in silence. After about a minute Soul finally spoke. "Maka..." She didn't respond, she was still crying. Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she was looking at him. "I-I'm sor-" Maka was captured by Soul's lips. Maka felt like she was melting in his arms. Soul broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you Maka, I told you that. But I'm not going to share you. I don't want to make you choose, but this is too hard on me. I will leave you with your thoughts." Soul brushed away the tears on her face, then he leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Maka flopped back over and continued to cry.

After leaving Maka's room Soul headed for his room but stopped. He could hear Maka crying, he felt bad. He didn't want to make her cry, but he wasn't lying. He refused to share her. And if she chose Kid over him, he'd have to deal with it. Soul layed in bed. He could still hear her crying. He thought of going to her several times but kicked himself for even thinking of it. If crying was her way of making up her mind he'd have to deal with it.

Kid was standing in the moon light, same spot that Maka and him stood about a week ago. He remebered the kiss they shared. His first kiss. _She will be choosing soon. If she choses Soul over me I will have to deal with it I guess. _Kid wasn't stupid. He knew that Maka and Soul had some sort of thing going on between them. Kid was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn't have kissed her today.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I know this was short but to be honest... I'm not sure who Maka should go with, I pretty even to both sides. I want to hear the audience's opinions XD Maka x Kid or Maka x Soul? XD Please tell me! I really want to do the next chapter, but I wanna know your opinions XD MUAHAHAHAH I'm Still Hyper! XD 3


	4. It All Comes Down To This

Maka woke up feeling drowse. She had been crying all night. Her eyes hurt, her face hurt, even her heart hurt. She still hadn't come up with a conculshion. Soul kissing her last night didn't help either. _Oh what am I going to do? I love Soul, and I think I love Kid. Soul and I have history but Kid and I look good together, and like Liz said, being liked by Kid isn't something to just shrug off. Oh why me? _She flopped back over and continued to cry, even though the pain in her face was becoming more intense then the pain in her heart.

Soul sat at the kitchen table. He sat there in silence, only sound to be heard though the whole home was Maka's cries. _Dammit! I hate hearing her cry. I wish she'd stop. Maybe I should go see her... _Soul got up and walked to Maka's bedroom door. He started reaching for the handle when he could hear her saying something, so instead he put his ear to the door and listened to her. "Why me? Ahhhh!" Soul backed away a bit from the door. He felt bad, this was partly his fault. He put his ear to the door again but this time the door opened. He fell over on his face. "Ow!" "Soul what are you doing?" He stood back up and looked at Maka. She looked terrible, and she sounded like she was losing her voice. "I ah... Nothing." "Ok..." Maka pushed past Soul and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Maka locked the door and turned on the shower, she turned it on to cold. She took off her clothes from her date yesterday, and hopped into her ice cold shower. The cold was a shock at first but she got used to it. As she stood there she began crying again. She watched as her tears mixed in with the water. As she stood there she started to make out sounds from the living room. She could hear Soul saying something but she could barely make it out. "I don't want to ... this any ... on her..." "Neither ... I." She heard another voice, she guessed it was Kid. "Maybe we should just..." She was really hating that she couldn't hear everything. "Well who ever she chooses... yeah I know." _Dammit! I can't hear them. _Maka turned off the shower and stepped out. She listened but heard nothing. She guessed that they heard her get out, so they stopped talking.

Maka wrapped a towel around her and quickly towel dried her hair. When she walked out Kid and Soul were no where in sight. She shrugged her shoulders and went to get changed for school.

Maka walked through the halls and felt eyes on her everywhere she went. Maybe she was exaggerating... but still. Tsubaki and Black Star were out on a mission, Liz and Patty were skipping, and Soul and Kid were still no where in sight. So Maka was alone. She walked through the halls, trying not to cry. She kept thinking about Soul and Kid. The more she thought about them, the sadder she got.

She sat in class trying to keep her head up, she kept herself up all night crying. "Maka." "Hn what?" "Maka come here." "Yes Professor Stein." She got up and walked down to where Stein stood. As she looked around she realised she was the only one left in class, she really needs to pay attention. "I'm sorry Professor Stein... I didn't sleep well last night." "Maka go home. Sleep. You'll feel better." "Oh I'm fi-" "Go home Maka." "But Stei-" "Go." She decided she was too tired to fight him so she left the room and headed home.

When she got home the door was already unlocked, so she figured Soul was home. When she opened the door Kid and Soul stood there starring at her. "What?" "Maka... You look terrible." "Thanks, but I knew that already." She started to walk past the two when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Kid looking at her. "Maka..." "Please guys, not now... I'm tired." She released herself from Kid's grip and walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

Soul and Kid shared glances before sitting down on the couch. "Did we really do that to her?" "Kid we didn't ... exactly do that to her." "But... ah... I don't know...I feel bad making her choose." "Me too, but it's not fair to either of us... we shouldn't have to share her." "No I agree... You know Soul, if she chooses me... this might mess up your wavelength balance with her..." "I know, but what can I do?" "True..." "Want to go shoot some hoops while Maka gets some rest?" "Yeah lets go."

When Maka opened her eyes it was pitch dark. _Wow I really slept in..._ She got up and walked to her dresser. She turned on the light and looked over herself in the mirror. She looked better, hair was a mess though. She changed into pj's and walked out of her room to get some food. She looked at the clock and it said 9:45pm, she went to bed at 1:03pm. _Wow I **really** slept in. _She went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips. When she turned again Soul stood facing her. "Oh Soul, you scared me... Again." "Sorry... You look better." "Ah thanks, I feel better too. So ah... what are you doing?" "I've been waiting for you to get up." "Oh?" "Look I'm sorry to force this on you but, are you anywhere close to making up your mind?" "Hmm... I think I know... Give me one more day though, ok?" "Ok Maka." Maka walked past Soul and placed a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into her room with her bag of chips.

This time when Maka got lost in her thoughts, she didn't cry. She knew who she wanted... She just wanted one one day to be sure. She layed down and was ready to sleep. But she had something she had to do first...

When Soul woke up he saw Maka standing smiling at him. "Morning!" "Ah Maka... What are you doing?" "Here." She smiled while holding out a piece of paper. "Breakfast is on the table for you, I wont be waiting for you today though, I'll see you at school Soul!" "Ah ok... But ah Maka!" He was too late, she had already left the building.

Kid was going over his daily routine. Just then Liz came into the room. "Ah Kid... Maka is here to see you, she says it's important..." Kid shot a look of confusion at Liz but still walked to the door. "Maka, glad to see that your looking better. But ah... What are you doing here so earlier?" "Morning to you too Kid. Haha, here." She smiled as she handed a piece of paper to Kid. "I'll see you later Kid!" Maka was gone before Kid could say anything.

As Maka walked down the street heading back towards the school she found herself smiling. _It all comes down to this. And this time... no mistakes._

* * *

Author's Note: Muahaha! It all comes down to the next chapter XD All answers ! What does the piece of paper say? Who does Maka choose? When will I get a life? All answers in the next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAH XD


	5. I Love You Both

Soul sat at the kitchen table starring at the note he had been given from Maka. He was actually scared to read it. She seemed too cheerful in his opinion.

Kid was leaning on the railing of his balcony. He wasn't sure if he should open the note yet. Maybe it was Maka's way of saying no to him. He decided to go see Soul, maybe he wasn't the only one to get a note from Maka.

Soul had just finished getting ready for school, when there came a knock to the door. He knew it couldn't be Maka since she lived there. When he opened the door Kid was standing there. "Hey Kid, what's up?" "Did you get a note from Maka?" "Yeah... How did you know?" Kid put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper, it had been folded several times and had the name 'Kid' written on the front. "Because I got one." "Odd... Did you read it?" "No... I was kind of scared to know what it said... Did you?" Soul walked over to the table and picked up his identical piece of paper, but instead of 'Kid' it said 'Soul'. "No, I was scared to open mine too." "Hmm... Lets just open it, what's the worst that could happen. The two boys opened their notes they both said the same thing, they read;

_Tomorrow at 12:35, Meet me at the basketball court. It all comes down to this.  
Maka._

"Yeah, that's not creepy..." "So I guess she is choosing either you or me... Tomorrow..." "Yeah, Kid, lets not let this ruin our friend ship though kay?" "It's a deal." The two high fived each other before walking out the door to head to school.

Soul and Kid had been hanging out all day, but Maka was no where in sight. The two saw Tsubaki and decided to ask if she had seen Maka at all today. "Tsubaki!" "Oh Hi Soul, Kid. What you doing?" "Ah nothing, we were wondering if you had seen Maka at all today." "Oh yeah! I did. I almost forgot, she wanted me to tell you two something." "Great..." "She wanted me to tell you two that she wont be back till tomorrow afternoon, she said something about having to hang with her dad against her will. Haha." "Thanks Tsubaki." "Welcome!"

Soul and Kid walked down the hall heading to their next class. "You know, I think it was only partly against her will." "Huh? What you mean Kid?" "Well we know she doesn't like her dad very much, so she used him as an excuse to escape us until tomorrow." "Oh yeah, I can see her doing that." "Mhmm." "Hey Kid?" "Yeah Soul?" "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" "No... But there was a girl I really liked. Her name was Sarah. Remember how my dad sent you guys to get hurt so I could 'save you guys'? "Ah yeah..." "Well I had a crush on this girl named Sarah years ago, she was alot like Maka. My father sent her on a mission similar to yours, the weapon used was useless against the enemy. The weapon was knocked out, but the enemy thought he was dead, but Sarah was still standing alive and alone. When my father told me her mission I ran to save her but I was too late. I got there just in time to see her get stabbed. I managed to kill her enemy but I couldn't save her after that. I didn't talk to father for months. So the fact that he tried to do the same thing shocked me." "Wow... I'm sorry to hear that Kid." Kid was looking away, Soul swore he saw a tear fall down his face. "Yeah well, I can't do anything about it now."

Kid stayed the night at Soul's place. Maka wasn't home and it was a Saturday. They weren't sure if they were ready for what was to come, but they didn't really have a choice. Soul and Kid were eating lunch. They were trying to stall time before they went to see Maka. "Soul." "Hn, what?" "Why do you like Maka so much?" "Isn't that kinda personal?" "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind." Both boys went back to eating their food, but Soul cleared his throat. "We have a special connection. Our wavelengths matched almost perfectly when we met. When I got hurt she was always there for me. No one has ever cared for me the way she does. And by living with her, I see a totally different Maka. I have always loved her." "Wow Soul... I had no idea you were such a softy. Hahaah." "Haha, well shhh, it's a secret! Haaha."

The two entered the basketball court and sat on the bench. Maka was still no where in sight. They were only two minutes early so they figured that she was gonna be there right on time. Sure enough two minutes later Maka showed up. She was smiling at the two. "Well guys... Are you ready?"

Soul and Kid nodded. "Kay... Kid. I have been your friend for a while. I have come to like you, and your personality. The fact that your Lord Death's son, and a shinigami means nothing to me. No offence. I love how you treat me. And... I love your obsession with symmetry." She winked. "Soul. We have a connection, we always have. You don't always treat me right, but I know that you'd give your life for me... you have several times already... I love you both but I can't continue hurting both of you... and myself. I considered just dating back and forth but... it's not right. I don't blame you two for not wanting to share me, I wouldn't want to share either of you. I appreciate that you two gave me my space and time about this, and I just want you two to agree that you wont let this mess up any of our friend ships." "It wont Maka, Kid and I already talked about this." "Don't worry, it wont." "Good."

Maka knew she had to say it, she wanted to... But she was having problems getting the words out. She took in a deep breath and was ready to continue. "Soul... I hope you know that this might mess up our wavelengths." _Shes chosing Kid? Aw I knew it. _"I know it will Maka." He lowered his head. "I love you both, but I can only choose one. Soul. Kid. I'm sorry." Maka moved in and stood between the two. She put her arms around the both of them. Maka whispered to the two. "It's all down to this." Maka looked at Kid and then to Soul. She moved in and kissed Soul's cheek. Maka released her grip on Kid and hugged Soul. "I'm sorry Kid... But I just have too much history with Soul." "It's ok Maka, I understand completely." Kid stood up and began walking away. Maka got up and ran to him. He turned around and looked at her. "I think you two are better together anyway." Maka smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kid." He hugged her back, when he let go he said bye before walking off.

"Maka... I thought you were chosing him over me." "Why would you think that? "Cause you said this would change our wavelength." "Oh Soul, I wasn't lying, it will change, but for the better. I have always loved you, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." She smiled before pressing her lips to his. When the kiss broke Maka and Soul sat on the bench hugging. And Maka didn't regret her choice for a second.

* * *

Author's Notes: As much as I like KidxMaka I just couldn't resist, Maka and Soul just have so much more history, you know? XD Thank you for all the reviews and stuff XD Any idea's for stories I'd be happy to do! See yea later, and ah... Stay tuned for the new story I'm gonna be writing, its gonna be a KidxOC XD Love You All XD


End file.
